Gundam Build Fighter : Underground
by Vendra-kun
Summary: Kisah Dhanni Wardhana, seorang remaja SMA yang terjebak dalam dilema pertarungan bebas gunpla dan janjinya pada teman masa kecilnya. /Bad Summary/AU/OC/RnR/kritik sangat diterima


Disclaimer : Gundam Expanded Universe hanyalah milik Sunrise semata.

Author : Vendra-kun!

Gundam Build Fighter : Underground

Rate : T

Genre : Sci-fi, Friendship, Romance, Action,

Ini adalah Fanfiction pertama saya yang berulang kali telah saya edit dan ubah :' *cry.

Chapter 00 : Prologue

Dibalik kepopuleran dan gelimang cahaya panggung turnamen gunpla battle. Tersembunyi sebuah rahasia yang tersembunyi dalam bayangan di balik cahaya itu, sebuah rahasia yang hanya diketahui oleh fighter gunpla yang rela menjual harga diri mereka demi bertarung dalam sebuah liga ilegal dimana fighter bertarung bukan hanya dengan gunpla mereka tetapi juga dengan tubuh mereka. Gunpla battle, telah menjadi tarung bebas jenis baru dimana banyak uang, banyak gunpla, dan banyak sekali fighter yang rela masuk dan bertarung habisan - habisan untuk hadiah yang tiada duanya. Dan nama liga tersebut adalah...

Underground Battle League...

Dimana para fighter harus saling bertarung, bertempur, menghancurkan, mengkhianati, mengatur siasat, dan segala tipu muslihatnya agar bisa berdiri di puncak sebagai raja dari UBL.

"D-Dhanni!? Apa yang kau lakukan?! Apa kau lupa siapa aku?! Jawab aku, Dhanni!"

Rutuk seoranh remaja yang diketahui bernama Rony dengan keringat dingin mengalir di seluruh tubuh, tangan kiri memegang konsol kendali, sementara tangan kanannya memegangi dada sebelah kirinya.

Itu adalah sebuah ruangan besar yang mungkin berukuran 20×20 meter tanpa penerangan dengan cahaya partikel dari sebuah battle system lah yang menjadi satu - satunya sumber penerangan di ruangan ini. Battle system itu cukup besar dan mungkin sama dengan yang digunakan untuk kejuaran regional, namun bedanya mesin itu nampak telah mengalami modifikasi. Di sekitar battle system hexagonal itu juga terdapat hampir selusin fighter yang tengah bermain.

Dan dari salah satu fighter - fighter ini, adala salah seorang fighter yang bertanggung jawab atas kondisi Rony saat ini. Seorang remaja dengan tampang datar dan cenderung malas yang diketahui bernama Dhanni Narendra.

"Maafkan aku kak Rony, tapi seperti yang kau tahu. Kau sudah tidak pantas lagi menjadi raja, oleh karena itu. Dengan sangat terpaksa aku harus mengambil alih tahtamu."

Balas Dhanni, meskipun nadanya terdengar sangat menyesal namun ekspresi dari remaja itu tetap tidak mencerminkan kata - katanya dan malah terlihat mengejek.

Pertama, lebih baik kita lihat dahulu kondisi dalam battle system yang telah membuat suasana semacam ini. Sekarang, field dalam battle system telah membentuk reruntuhan kota yang sedang dilanda hujan dengan langit mendung dan selalu disertai dengan petir yang menyambar. Lalu di tengah sebuah lapangan yang nampaknya adalah semacam alun - alun atau pusat kota tersebut. Ada 2 buah gunpla yang tengah berpelukan, atau lebih tepatnya gunpla di belakang menusuk gunpla yang ada di depannya dari bagian punggung hingga tembus ke bagian dada sebelah kirinya.

Gunpla yang tengah tertusuk sekarang adalah sebuah Sazabi yang bisa dibilang dirakit dengan cukup baik dan detail dengan warna merah khas Char Aznable dirubah menjadi berwarna ungu hitam ala Neo Roanoke. Pada bagian persenjataan juga tak ada tambahan apapun yang artinya gunpla ini hanya dirakit dengan teramat baik hingga memiliki spek yang luar biasa. Tetapi meskipun begitu, luka tusukan yang tersemat ditubuhnya terus mengeluarkan percikan - percikan listrik dan terus menyalurkan rasa sakit pada sang fighter, Rony.

Sementara gunpla yang menusuknya adalah sebuah Gundam Barbatos type Sixth Form yang seluruh bagian lengannya dirubah menjadi milik Gundam 00 dengan bagian lengan kanan dimodifikasi dengan lengan milik Exia agar dapat menggunakan GN Blade. Di tangan kirinya juga telah dimodifikasi sedemikian rupa agar dapat dipasangi Shield milik Sinanju. Selurh frame luar gunpla itu dicat warna putih mutiara kecuali untuk detail - detail yang diwarnai ungu gelap dan rangka dalam yang terlihat diwarnai dengan warna emas dan hitam metalik.

Sebenarnya bukan hanya Rony yang terkejut, tetapi juga pengikut Rony serta raja - raja lainnya. Kecuali seorang fighter yang terlihat menyeringai melihat kejadian itu.

"Dasar pengkhianat. Jadi kau ikut dalam kelompokku hanya untuk ini!? Menunggu kesempatan untuk merebutnya dariku!?"

"Jangan munafik, kita sekarang, sebagai fighter di UBL. Bertarung dengan seluruh senjata, strategi, dan tipu muslihat yang kita punya. Ini adalah medan tempur yang sesungguhnya!"

"Heh! Jangan pikir kau bisa mengalahkanku dengan mudah!"

Tangan kiri Rony yang bebas mulai menggerakan konsol berbentuk bola kuning yang digenggamnya dan bersamaan dengan itu pula lengan kiri milik Sazabinya mengibas ke belikang dengan niatan menghantam kepala gunpla putih yang ada di belakangnya. Akan tetapi, Barbatos milik Dhanni melepaskan tikamannya dan langsung melompat ke belakang untuk menghindari hantaman lengan Sazabi. Rony juga mengambil lompatan kebelakang untuk menjaga jaraknya dengan Dhanni.

Sementara mereka berdua intens saling menatap satu sama lain dan bersiaga, penonton atau fighter - fighter lain yang berada di sekitar Dhanni dan Rony memilih untuk mundur dan melihat dari reruntuhan gedung pencakar langit yang ada di sekitar.

Termasuk 4 buah gunpla unik yang menonton dari tempat yang lebih dekat. Seolah ingin memastikan dengan mata mereka sendiri hasil dari pertarungan ini.

"Bersiaplah, Dhanni. Akan kutunjukan bahwa gelar raja yang kudapat bukan hanya pajangan semata."

Tangan kanan Rony bergerak untuk menggapai konsol kendali kanan gunplanya. Ia tampak meringis kesakitan akibat luka tadi, tetapi tetap tak menghentikannya untuk menghentikan pertarungan.

"Hm... sudah cukup lama aku menjadi letnan di kelompokmu. Tapi sekarang waktunya aku naik ke tempat yang lebih tinggi."

Balasnya dengan nada serius sembari mempersiapkan serangan yang akan datang dari Rony.

Tubuh Unit khusus milik Char Aznable itu tampak menjulang tinggi dibanding unti ramping milik Dhanni. Akan tetapi, remaja itu tetap tak gentar dan mulai memperaiapkan GN Bladenya kembali. Beberapa detik telah berlalu, dan tiba - tiba Rony mulai menyerang dengan mengeluarkan 6 buah funnel yang hanya memiliki satu target, Gundam Barbatos milik Dhanni. Seperti di Filmnya, daya tembak funnel Sazabi yang luar biasa membuat benda itu bisa menembak sasaran yang jauh. Beam demi Beam melesat keluar dari ujung Funnel dan membentuk suatu fenomena yang biasa fans gundam sebut dengan beam spam, yang semuanya tertuju ke arah Dhanni.

Jet pendorong Barbatos putih itu menyala. Dengan gerakan yang efektif Dhanni menghindari setiap tembakan beam itu layaknya seorang penari, tubuh ramping Barbatos itu mempermudahnya untuk menghindar. Meskipun dihujani tembakan beam dari Rony, Dhanni tetap tak kehilangan wajah datarnya. Kemudian, setelah berhasil menghindari beam spam tadi, Barbatos putih mengangkat lengan kirinya, dimana terdapat sebuah Shield milik Sinanju dan dibawahnya terdapat sebuah dual gatling gun milik Gundam Unicorn Furr Armour.

"Sekarang giliranku."

Tanpa menunggu aba - aba, gatling gun tersebut langsung memuntahkan segala amunisi yang ada di dalamnya ke arah funnel - funnel milik Sazabi, yang dalam beberapa detik saja, ledakan - ledakan kecil telah menerangi angkasa yang menandakan Dhanni berhasil menembak jatuh semaua funnel yang mengejarnya. Tidak berhenti disitu, setelah yakin bahwa ia telah menembak semua funnel tadi ia ganti membidik Sazabi Rony. Dan dengan semua pendorong jetnya dalam kekuatan penuh, Dhanni menerjang ke arah Dhanni sembari terus memberondongnya dengan hujan peluru. Sazabi segera mengambil posisi bertahan, ia mengangkat shield miliknya dan semua peluru - peluru tadi mulai menghantam dengan kasar shieldnya.

Rony menggretakan giginya, dirinya merasa dipermalukan karena kesulitan mengalahkan anak buahnya sendiri. Lalu, tanpa memperdulikan beberapa rasa sakit yang timbul di tubuhnya. Rony menggeser shield miliknya dan mulai bersiap menembakkan senjata andalannya. Scattering Mega Particle Beam Cannon yang ada di pinggulnya.

"Datanglah! Akan ku kirim kau menuju neraka, dasar bocah bajingan!"

"Cih! Kau sangat keras kepala ya."

"Berisik! Sekarang rasakan ini!..."

Dalam hitungan semburan beam kuning meletus dari pinggul Sazabi dan menghancurkan apapun yang ada di jalurnya dengan target utamanya adalah Barbatos putih yang melesat ke arahnya. Akan tetapi, tetap berada di jalurnya, ia menggumam pelan yang kemudian sekujur tubuh Barbatos Berserk diselimuti oleh partikel GN berwarna ungu gelap di sekujur tubuhnya. Benturan pun terjadi, tembakan beam Rony telak mengenai Dhanni disusul ledakan yang cukup dahsyat yang menghancurkan beberapa objek di sekitar Dhanni. Tapi...

"T-tidak mungkin!? Bagaimana GN Field bisa tahan dari serangan langsung Mega Particle Cannon!?"

Rony terkejut, karena meskipun dihantam oleh tembakan mega particle cannon miliknya. Barbatos Dhanni tetap melesat ke arahnya dengan kecepatan penuh.

"Heh, kau bisa menyebutnya sebagai pemanipulasian partikel!"

GN Field Barbatos Berserk padam, bagaikan seorang ahli pedang yang berlari sambil menyeret pedangnya di tanah. Barbatos Berserk melakukan hal yang sama dengan GN Blade miliknya hingga akhirnya ia sampai tepat di depan Sazabi milik Rony. Karena perbedaan tinggi yang berbeda membuat Barbatos milik Dhanni seperti Daud yang sedang berhadapan dengan Goliath. Rony tentu tak diam saja, ia segera mencabut Heat Hawk dari balik shieldnya dan mengayunkannya secara vertikal ke arah Dhanni. Dhanni segera mengangkat shieldnya untuk menahan serangan Rony, tapi karena kekuatan dan efek I-Field dari heat hawk itu, seluruh shield milik Barbatos Berserk termasuk gatling gun di baliknya terbelah dan meledak. Menghancurkan seluruh lengan kanan Sazabi Rony dan lengan kiri Barbatos Dhanni.

Ledakan itu menyelimuti unit mereka berdua, namun dari balik kepulan asap itu Barbatos milik Dhanni melesat ke atas, GN Blade sudah dalam posisi siap menghujam kepala Sazabi. keringat dingin mulai mengalir di seluruh tubuh Rony, dari kamera utamanya ia dapat melihat fuck-face ala gundam seperti yang biasa dialami tokoh - tokoh sampingan.

"Rony Syailendra... maaf, mulai malam ini. Kau bukan lagi satu dari lima raja di UBL."

'D-Dhanni Narendra!?..."

Leher Rony tercekat, suara yang ia keluarkan tiba - tiba menghilang saat GN Blade Dhanni menembus leher Sazabi dan kemudian... memenggalnya. Rony langsung berlutut di tanah sembari memegangi lehernya dan terengah - engah layaknya orang yang baru saja tercekik dengan keras. Suara dari battle system yang menandakan pertarungan berakhir pun terdengar, diiringi partikel plavsky yang mulai menghilang dari battle system.

"Sudah diputuskan, mulai malam ini. Dhanni Narendra menggantikan tempat Rony Syailendra sebagai salah satu raja. Apakah ada yang keberatan?"

Tukas seorang fighter yang nampaknya memiliki pengaruh tinggi disana kepada beberapa orang yang sekarang tengah menatap satu sama lain.

"Hmmm... aku benci mengakuinya, tapi ya, aku mengakuinya."

"Begitu juga denganku, bocah itu... nampaknya meyakinkan."

"A-aku juga! Yah! Aku tidak menyangkan akan ada orang yang seumuran denganku juga akan menjadi raja!"

Jawaban datang dari 3 orang berbeda yang ada di ruangan itu sembari melihat ke arah Dhanni yang masih dengan tatapan datar dan malas mengambil gunpla miliknya yang terluka dan memasukannya ke dalam tasnya. Si orang pertama tiba - tiba menepuk pundak Dhanni dan kemudian tersenyum kearahnya.

"Selamat datang di kerajaan, Dhanni Narendra. Hehehe..."

"Hm? Terima kasih atas sambutannya, kak Sandy Wardhana."

Author's Note :

Uwaahh akhirnya selesai juga! Setelah sekian lama berfikir akhirnya saya putuskan untuk menghapus FF yang lama dan fokus pada plot yg ini! :'v /plak!

Btw, maafkan saya kalau scene Rony vs Dhanni kerasa gaje disini karena gak banyak contoh yang bisa diambil buat scene gundam vs gundam (padahal authornya aja yg males nyari :'3). Review dan kritik sangat diterima dan juga! Kalau ada OC yg mau tampil disini silahkan PM ._. Karena saya kekurangan ide untuk karakter lainnya jadi ya gitu dah /dihajar massa.

Untuk chapter selanjutnya bakal membahas soal setting tempat dan beberapa 'karakter utama' lainnya!.

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya! :D


End file.
